Dirty Work On Hiatus
by Christine Starr
Summary: "Life's greatest tragedy is not that it will someday end, but that most only live to follow directions and sometimes we end up totally lost."  Sometimes, we just need to kick back and listen to the music. Based off All Time Low's Dirty Work. FullSumInside
1. Introduction

**Dirty Work**

**Summary: **

_"Life's greatest tragedy is not that it will someday end, but that most only live to follow directions and sometimes we end up totally lost."_

-Alex Gaskarth

A challenge, he'd proposed. She agreed. It wasn't just a bet, but that's how it started. It wasn't long before it turned into an all out war between Will and Lacy. But with all the havoc going on, the duo didn't realize all they had to do was kick back and listen to the music. _**  
><strong>_

**Important Info:**

_Dirty Work_ is based off of the All Time Low alum "Dirty Work." Every chapter will be based on a song in the alum (the deluxe version, just 'cause) in the track listing order.

**Track Listing:**

Do You Want Me (Dead?)

I Feel Like Dancin'

Forget About It

Guts

Time Bomb

Just The Way I'm Not

Under a Paper Moon

Return the Favor

No Idea

A Daydream Away

That Girl

Heroes

Bad Enough For You

Get Down on You Knees and Tel Me You Love Me

My Only One

Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass

**Pairing: **

As some of you may know, I like original pairings. I hate OCs so I try not to use them as much as possible. Instead, I use characters that were usually mentioned only once or twice in the series. In this story, I'm using Will Solace (Whom most of you know) and a daughter of Aphrodite named Lacy, who was mentioned a few times in The Lost Hero. Don't believe me? Look it up.

**Stories in the Future?**

I really like this idea and I would love to do more 'Album Stories' in the future but probably after I finish my primary story All I Ever Wanted.

And with that said, I hope you enjoy! And I do not own PJO.


	2. Do You Want Me Dead?

**Dirty Work**

**C H A P T E R O N E: **_Do You Want Me (Dead?)_

**[I don't own 'Dirty Work' or Percy Jackson and the Olympians]**

She let a few blond strands of hair fall from behind her ear. Lacy watched her sister, Drew, laugh in a flirty motion while twisting her hair in her fingers. She leaned into him, punching his shoulder and laughed some more. "You are _so_ funny, Will!" She giggled like the airhead she was.

Lacy sat quietly in the corner reading, or pretending to.

Will Solace, who clearly loved the attention, let out a breezy chuckle. "Thanks."

Lacy scowled, Will Solace. Because he was a great healer, an amazing musician, and rather attractive walked around acting like he was the freaking god of the sky! If there was something that irritated Lacy more than Jefferson Starship it would be Will Solace… but not by a lot… She really hated Jefferson Starship.

He acted like he was better than everyone else; a quality Lacy found was not so attractive.

Especially after the Titan War, Will had dropped all his friends for new ones. _Cooler ones_, as he put it. He'd even dumped his old girlfriend, Miranda Gardner, for someone 'better'.

And Lacy assumed Will had also gotten dimmer after the war as well, because Drew was certainly not better than Miranda. Miranda was a sweetheart; Drew ate nails and childhood dreams for breakfast.

"Better my ass." Lacy mumbled quietly to herself. She stood, holding her book tightly to her chest. This weeks pick was '_Along for the Ride' _by Sarah Dressen. She carefully walked around the edge of the scene, hoping she'd go unnoticed.

Right before she could make her escape, she felt his eyes burning holes into the side of skull. She winced under his gaze and made the accident of looking at him. Her green eyes meet his somewhat golden ones. They reminded Lacy of melted pools of amber. Their stare down was the awkward kind of tension when so much needs to be said, but no one says anything.

A few moments later, Drew had managed to recapture Will's attention and his golden eyes traveled back to beautiful demon.

Lacy gulped before scurrying back to cabin ten, where she placed her book on her bunk and sat down next to it.

She rubbed her temples tenderly; a headache always seemed to invade her head when she saw Will.

She heard a bang and a spew of curse words string from a deep voice's lips. She looked up to see her brother, Mitchell, scowling in pain and annoyance while holding his shin. "Damn door hinge." He growled and hobbled over to his bunk. "How was your day, Lace?" He asked, slightly recovering from his injury.

"Just peachy." She replied sarcastically. She played with the fringed pages of her book.

"That bad, huh?"

She shrugged mutually. "You could say that."

You could say a lot of things about how Lacy's day had gone. She'd had a lovely walk on the beach with her boyfriend, Pollux. Then at breakfast she'd accidentally spilled orange juice on her shirt. And finally, had an encounter with Will Solace. So what had started out a fine day turned sour.

And, unfortunately for Lacy, that was not the last of Will Solace she would see for today.

* * *

><p>She skipped another rock across the lake. It skidded across the surface before plunging into the unknown depth of water.<p>

"How do you do that?" A voice wondered from behind Lacy. She jumped at the new noise, turning at the sound. "I could never throw the rock the right way." He explained.

"Will." She stated coldly, looking back at the lake. She picked up another smooth stone before flinging it onto the water. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Just fancied it, I suppose."

Lacy said nothing, just continued to skip rocks.

"Say," Will spoke, breaking the silence. "I don't suppose you know where Drew is?"

Lacy rolled her eyes and snickered. "Best not to interrupt her now."

Will raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"How do you mean?" Lacy played dumb.

"You know exactly how I mean." Will growled, growing impatient.

"I have no interest in looking at you, unlike most." Lacy purred, standing and turning to face him. "Does that bother you, William?"

His face turned red with anger as she spoke his full name. "It's Will." He snapped at her. "And, no. I don't have a problem with it; I was just wondering why you wouldn't look me in the eye."

"Hm." Lacy brushed past him breezily, but not before Will caught her arm.

"Yes William?" She asked, removing his hand form her arm.

"I told you its Will."

"I heard you."

He gave her an agitated look before continuing. "So you have no interest in me? At all?"

She shook her head, "I know this may surprise you William, but not every female will fall at you feet begging you to make love to them." She rolled her eyes.

"Your sister would." He countered, smirking.

Lacy sighed exasperatedly, "Drew will do many things to get what she wants, but in the end she'll forget about you and move on to her next victim."

"Alright, well any girl with _sense_ would fuck me." He said confidently.

"Any girl with _sense_ would turn the other way and run!" Lacy corrected. "I do believe you've mistaken hormones for sense, William."

"Fine." He stuck out his hand. "Let's make a bet, then."

Lacy raised her eyebrows. "A bet?"

"Yeah, a bet." Will repeated. "You make a list of girls with 'sense'" He put air quotes around 'sense'. "And If I can seduce all of them, I win and you have to… get up on the Aphrodite table during breakfast and flash the whole camp… _And _you have to perform a strip tease, for me." He smirked mischievously, his golden eyes glistening.

"And what happens if you can't?" Lacy proposed. "What happens if I win?"

Will shrugged.

"Alright then," She took matters into her own hands. "If I win, the Stoll brothers are allowed to play numerous pranks on you for a month, you will pay me ten drachmas an hour for an entire day," before he could interrupt she added, "yes, all twenty-four of them!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "_And_, you have to bomb Mr. D's cabin with stink bombs, ones made by the Hermes cabin!" She smirked as his face dropped.

"Easy." But his expression said otherwise. "Shake on it." He demanded.

She gracefully slipped her hand into his. His fingers were skinny and long but were rough and callused from playing instruments. She ran her thumb over his palm before returning her hand to her side.

He looked at her oddly before shaking his head, "Okay. These are the rules-"

"Shouldn't we have established those before we shook hands?"

Will ignored her, continuing to speak. "There can't be more than five girls on the list."

"And while our bet is in session you can't pursue anyone else. That includes Drew."

"Fine." Will mumbled, he clearly wasn't happy about that rule. "The deadline for this is next Thursday, the Summer Solstice. Got it?"

Lacy nodded, "Clear as crystal."

"Good." He sniffed. "Once you give me the list, the bet will officially begin."

Lacy nodded, "Have a nice evening, William." Then she skipped off, leaving him alone at the lake.

Will picked up at rock and tossed it into the lake, trying to make it skip like Lacy did a few moments ago.

He didn't succeed. "Stupid Lacy Donahue." He kicked the ground, which only resulted in stubbing his toe. "Damn!" He hissed. "Stupid ground…"

* * *

><p>"This is stupid." Mitchell stated. He and Lacy were currently occupying his bunk thinking of possible candidates for <em>The Will List<em>, yeah the name needed work. But it was all they had for now.

"Yes, well…" Lacy stalled, trying to think of something to say. "Please shut up."

Mitchell snickered before scratching his chin. "How many more do we need?"

"Just one, I think." Lacy shrugged. "The limit was five, but three will do just fine."

Mitchell nodded, "Okay. Well… how about… her?" He scribbled something down next to the third bullet mark.

Lacy nodded approvingly and smiled, "Perfect."

"You do realize what you have to do if you lose?"

She waved it off. "I'm not going to lose. I know for a fact that Will Solace can't grasp the attention of her," She pointed to the first bullet, "her," she moved her finger down to the second, "or her." To the third. She smirked with confidence.

Mitchell shrugged, "Whatever you say, but you do realize Drew's going to kill you when she finds out she can't bang Will Solace for another two weeks?"

Lacy rolled her eyes and laughed along with him. "That was part of the plan."

"For her to kill you?"

Lacy scoffed. "Drew can barely hold a bow and arrow properly, she couldn't harm me. But it would be rather entertaining to see another one of her temper tantrums."

"See this is why," Mitchell began, slinging and arm around Lacy's shoulder, "you are my favorite sister."

"I am honored." Lacy laughed.

"As you should be."

Lacy giggled a bit more before standing, "Now, I am off to notify these girls of their placement on the list. I want them to have a choice of… to be or not to be seduced by William."

"Nice placement or Hamlet in there." Mitchell noted.

"Why thank you." Lacy curtsied and skipped out of the cabin.

She saw contestant number two standing off chatting with Katie Gardner, making her way over. "Hello Katherine." She waved cheerfully. "Hello Ms. Curtis, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The brunette shrugged, "I don't see why not." She bid Katie goodbye and accompanied Lacy's side. "What's up, Donahue?"

"Well you see, William Solace and I-"

"Did you just call him William?" She asked.

"Yes." Lacy answered. "Anyways, William and I have made a small bet."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "What kind of bet?"

"His new cocky attitude was beginning to bother me, as he said he could seduce any girl in camp. So I told him he couldn't seduce with sense, and he challenged me. And one of the girls I've selected is you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Show a cocky bastard whose boss?" The girl smirked, her purple eyes glistening with mischief. "I'm game."

Lacy grinned, "Wonderful."

They chatted for a bit before Lacy excused herself and went to find girls one and three.

She found girl one by the horse stables and explained to her the situation. She pleasantly agreed. But girl three however, was where Lacy had to do some convincing.

"I don't know…" She bit her lip, shoving her hair behind her ear.

"It will be enjoyable." Lacy hummed. "Haven't you ever seen the expression of a man who has been turned down?" The girl shook her head. "Priceless." Lacy smiled, her green eyes glistening and she let out a jingling giggle.

"Well… I just don't think… But what if…"

"Sweetheart." Lacy put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If your worried Will's 'power of seduction' might work, you're terribly incorrect. I chose you because I knew you could withstand it."

"Well, it would be nice to see his downfall." The girl said thoughtfully. "Alright. I'll do it."

Lacy grinned. "Excellent."

_William Solace, prepare for an extreme ass whooping!_ Lacy thought to herself.

The conch horn could be heard in the distance. "Dinner time." Lacy stated, together she and the girl walked toward the dining area.

_It's the perfect place to give him the list,_ she decided. She carefully folded it and shoved it into her back pocket.

"Hey, Lacy?" She petite blond asked from beside her.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you put yourself on the list?"

Lacy hesitated, "It was part of the bet." She lied.

"Oh."

She grimaced at the memories the topic brought her. If she had put herself on the list, William would've taken it to his advantage.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Lacy. "I think I know what to name the list!"

"What?" The girl asked from beside her, the curiosity laced in her voice.

"William Solace must die."

* * *

><p><em>I let it ride on a bad bet<br>I doubled down on a sinking ship  
>I need a second to catch my breath<br>Do you want me  
>Or do you want me dead?<em>

_Oh, give it up for at least a second_  
><em>I'm getting sick of your bullshit attitude<em>  
><em>And how you walk around like you shine brighter<em>  
><em>It's killing me<em>  
><em>So what do you say?<em>  
><em>Do you want me<em>  
><em>Or do you want me dead?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter! What did you think? Leave me a review please they are my life. <strong>

**I tried to portray Lacy's attitude as a bitchy bad ass that is very familiar and good with words. Success? Eh, kind of. **

**I didn't initially plan on making Will a cocky bastard, but it kind of turned out that way. **

**I hope you can see the connection between the song and the chapter, because if you haven't I've failed. **

**Oh yeah! And go check out my other story All I Ever Wanted! I'll love you forever!**

**Tumblr- christinestarr**

**twitter- when_n_where  
><strong>

**Love, Love, Love,**

**Christine Starr :P **


End file.
